Sparkling Colors
by PoetryNinja
Summary: In this chapter, Sasuke finally came back to Konoha! The village decides to give him a welcoming party, but Sasuke has to bring a date! Who will he decide to bring? Rated T for language and yaoi fluff.


**Opening: **Hey there Reader-san! Yousuke-chan here! She's finally back! Here's just a cute little thing she whipped up after waking up in the morning. It's going to be a collection of pairings from Naruto, so if you want to have a pairing in here, just ask! She'll try and make it wonderful ^_^

**Summary: **In this chapter, Sasuke finally came back to Konoha! (Yousuke-chan thought of him coming back first _) The village decides to give him a welcoming party, but Sasuke has to bring a date! Who will he decide to bring?

**Warning: **Nothing much here…Oh, but it's BoyxBoy, so if that freaks you out, just leave. Please don't flame just because it's yaoi… Yousuke-chan warned you all fair and square.

**Disclaimer: **Yousuke-chan doesn't own Naruto! But she does own this story!

Sparkling Colors

**Chapter 1: A Single Rose**

Two young boys walked down the streets of Konoha. One was 17 years old and had spiky blonde hair. He wore an orange jumpsuit and a bright smile on his face. His arms were behind his head as he walked along the street. The boy next to him seemed to be the exact opposite of the blonde. He was also 17 and had raven-black hair that resembled a duck's butt in the back. He wore a loose white t-shirt that had his clan's symbol on the back and long black pants. His hands were in his pockets and a scowl was plastered on his face.

"So, Sasuke, how does it feel to be back in the village?" the blonde boy asked the raven.

The raven looked around the village and scowled further as he saw the stares of the villagers. He exhaled deeply. "It feels nice, but it's awkward. Naruto, even without looking, I can sense all of their stares."

Naruto laughs brightly and pats Sasuke's shoulder. "Come on, Sasuke, lighten up! We're all really glad that you came back to the village."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at Naruto. "Are you sure about that, Dobe?"

Naruto stopped a bit in front of Sasuke, and his hand slipped from his shoulder. His other arm fell down to his side. His bright smile fell into a look of confusion. "What are you talking about, Sasuke? Of course we are! There's even a celebration this Saturday!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Dobe, no one is happy I'm back. They're just happy that I'm not going to destroy the village. That's what the celebration is for."

Naruto frowned and punched Sasuke lightly on the shoulder. "Oi, Teme, everyone's excited that you're back. There are going to be fireworks there. You LOVE fireworks!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

Sasuke smirked a bit as a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I suppose I do like fireworks."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "See? The village IS happy to see that you're back!" he laughed as he continued to walk.

Sasuke followed him, but frowned again. "But what I don't understand is why do all the fliers and announcements tell to bring someone special to it?" he asked as closed his eyes in frustration.

Naruto laughed. "I don't really know! But it seems like fireworks are a great place for couples to go to together, even if it's celebrating something completely different."

Sasuke frowned. "Dobe, for once you sounded like you knew something." He said with a mocking tone and straight face.

Naruto pushed Sasuke. "Don't push it, Teme." He said with a light chuckle.

Sasuke grinned and took his place next to Naruto again. "Since they're saying to bring someone, I was wondering, do you—"

"THERE HE IS!" a female voice cried, interrupting Sasuke's question.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to the direction of the voice and flinched automatically. Fangirls. They attacked from all sides and began to drown Sasuke with questions.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun, wanna go to the fireworks with me?" one asked.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! I'm so glad you're back! Please go to the fireworks with me!" another shouted.

"SASUKE LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!" a crazy one screeched.

Sasuke struggled in the middle of the crowd of girls and tried to push some of them away, but they just kept coming. Naruto came tumbling out of the crowd and landed on his chest. He got up slowly and brushed some of the dirt off of himself. He chuckled, grinned widely, cupped his hands next to his mouth and shouted to Sasuke, "I'll see you later, Teme!"

"Naruto, wait a minute!" Sasuke tried shouting over the screaming girls.

Sasuke desperately tried to look for Naruto, but was not able to due to all of the girls in front of him. He threw his head in all directions, frantically trying to look for his dobe. Sasuke finally got out of the crowd and quickly looked in all directions for Naruto. His eyes widened as he saw no trace of the blonde. Again, he was swallowed by the immense amount of girls.

Sasuke just stood in the middle of the screeching bunch, wide-eyed. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Angrily, he jumped up from the crowd, pushing some of the girls to the ground, and flew from rooftop to rooftop in search of Naruto.

"Tch. Where has that dobe gone?" he grumbled to himself.

-poetryninja-

Naruto looked out at the sun and smiled. _The sunset sure is great from here!_ He thought to himself as he sat on a swing. He looked out and saw little kids play on the slides and other toys that were on the playground. Naruto held on to the chains that held the seat and sighed. _I wonder what Sasuke is doing…Of course those girls would ambush him…He's __**Sasuke Uchiha. **_Naruto closed his eyes and grit his teeth in frustration. _Fucking teme. Of course everyone is happy that he's back in the village! Who the hell wouldn't be happy about it?_ Naruto kicked the dirt in front of him and hung his head. He watched as the little children left with their parents, one by one, his heart becoming heavier and heavier.

A sudden wind blew, and Naruto felt something pushing against his leg. He bent over to pick it up and strained against the wind to read it.

CELBRATING THE RETURN OF SASUKE UCHIHA!

THIS SATURDAY NIGHT!

FIREWORKS * FOOD * BOOTHS

WELCOME HOME, SASUKE!

* BRING A DATE ALONG TOO!

Naruto smiled weakly as he stared at the flier. As he stared at the flier, he imagined what it would be like to actually take someone to the celebration. _Sakura?_ He thought to himself. He chuckled weakly. "She'd probably punch me and tell me that Sasuke's going to ask her."

His mind then wandered to Hinata. _She's a beautiful, strong ninja too…_ Naruto frowned. _But I'm pretty sure that Kiba is going to take her…_ Naruto slumped on the swings and pouted. "Is there no one else?" he mumbled.

An image of Sasuke flashed in his mind. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he laughed nervously. "Sasuke? Surely I can't be thinking of taking someone like him. He's got all those other girls to choose from! He'd never ask me. I'm a guy to add on to all that!" Naruto blushed heavily.

_But what if he did?_ A voice in his mind taunted. Naruto threw his head up as his cheeks flamed a bright red. "Then nothing would ever happen! What the fuck am I expecting from Teme?!" he screamed as he jumped up from the swings. He grunted in frustration but then looked back at the flier in his hands. He covered his face with his hands and crumbled to the ground. Spreading both his arms to one side, lying on his side, Naruto dreamed of Sasuke asking someone to the fireworks. _What if he asks some random girl?_ He thought. Naruto groaned. _She'd most likely say 'yes' of course! You saw that giant crowd that practically ambushed him today! _Naruto stared at the setting sun. _He'd never ask a dobe like you…_he thought to himself.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing on the ground?" a deep voice asked with confusion.

Naruto immediately tensed up. Naruto turned around, still on his side, and smiled nervously. "Oh...uh...h-hey there, buddy!" he stuttered.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I just escaped my death, and now I come to find my best friend rolling in the dirt." He opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "Dobe, just what exactly are you doing?"

"Ah…about that…uh…you see…" Naruto incoherently mumbled.

Sasuke raised as eyebrow as he saw what was in Naruto's hands. He walked over to Naruto to pick it up. Naruto reached over to snatch it back, but Sasuke was too fast. As Naruto fell onto the ground, Sasuke read the flier. Sasuke glanced at Naruto from above the paper. "Dobe, why were you looking at this?"

Naruto pushed himself up onto his knees and blushed. "No reason, Teme."

Sasuke smiled, and his cheeks grew a light shade of pink. "Are you taking anyone to it?" he asked.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He reached a hand behind his head and scratched it nervously. "I, uh, haven't found anyone to ask yet. What about you? Any of those girls of interest to you?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke frowned. "It's tomorrow, you know. You should hurry up and try to find someone to ask." At the reminder of the fangirls, Sasuke groaned lowly. "Those idiots are just chasing me around to have a title. It's so annoying. Plus, I already have my mind made up. I'll be asking this person later on."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Who?" he asked simply.

Sasuke twitched a bit at the question and looked down at Naruto. _Damn your big-ass innocent eyes, Dobe!_ He shouted to himself. Sasuke blushed and replied, "You'll find out when we see each other at the thing tomorrow."

Naruto smiled widely. "I bet she's really pretty!"

Sasuke smirked. _Naruto, this is why you're the dobe. _He thought as he held a hand out to Naruto.

Naruto gladly took the hand and got up to his feet. He brushed off the dirt and smiled widely. Sasuke held on to Naruto's hand a bit longer and let it go as he turned around, cheeks and ears ablaze. Naruto didn't notice anything and turned to look at the sky. He turned back to Sasuke and said, "Ne, Sasuke, it's getting pretty late. You should go home now."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, eyebrow raised. "Don't forget to go home too, Dobe."

Naruto was about to retort something back, but Sasuke beat him to it. "And I'll see you tomorrow, got it? Better not miss my 'Welcome Home' celebration!" he shouted as he left.

Naruto laughed and shouted, "See you then, Teme!" With that, Naruto returned to his home too.

-poetryninja-

Sasuke gulped hard as he woke up the next morning. _Today's the day!_ He thought to himself as he began to dress in his usual attire. He looked in the mirror to make sure he looked spiffy, and he checked his hair to make sure it had its usual duck-buttness. He smirked at his reflection and clicked his tongue. He headed out the door and began walking towards his destination. As he opened the door, he squinted at the brightness of the sun, and smiled widely. _I've missed the sun here._ He thought to himself as he walked along the paved road. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hummed a tune as he walked along. It was, obviously, a very special day. It was Saturday, the day that everyone was going to officially celebrate the return of Sasuke with a fireworks celebration. However, people were told that they could bring dates, and so why would the guest of honor not have one? That's just absurd! So, Sasuke was on his way to ask his very special someone to be his date.

Sasuke stood in front of the door with bright cheeks. He took several deep breaths and willed the heat to leave his face. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, and finally knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a voice shouted.

The door swung open, and there stood Naruto with his night clothes still on. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. "Eh? Sasuke? What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

Sasuke turned pink at the sight of Naruto in his pajamas. He averted his eyes for a moment before looking back into Naruto's blue eyes. "Naruto, I'm going to ask the person I'm going to take to the thing tonight. Will you come over to my house to see if my preparations are okay?" he asked nonchalantly.

Naruto tried his best not to crumble onto the ground right then and there. Instead, he smiled widely as his heart sunk to his stomach. "Yosh! I'll go check it out! Just let me change real quick." He replied as he shut the door.

Naruto leaned against the door and bit his lower lip. He shook his head and clapped his cheeks. "Snap out of it Naruto Uzumaki. He'd never ask you anyway." He mumbled to himself as he went to go change.

Outside the door, Sasuke let out a breath of relief. He ruffled his hair a bit and slouched to one side. Suddenly, he squinted his eyes and cautiously looked around. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth in frustration. _Fuck! They're here again!_ He shouted in his head.

As Naruto opened the door back up, Sasuke quickly grabbed his hand and jumped to the nearest rooftop. He clutched Naruto's hand and began running. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Oi, Teme, what the hell?!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke turned his head back to face Naruto and frowned. "They're here again! I don't want them to interfere this time!" he shouted back.

"AFTER HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" both boys heard a crowd of girls screech.

"Sasuke-kuuuun, please stop running away!"

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kuuun, why are you holding Naruto's hand?!"

"SASUKE, PLEASE LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

Sasuke twitched at the sound of the fangirls, and he pulled Naruto harder into a full sprint. "Oi, Naruto, can you make sure that none of them get to my house? I don't want them on Uchiha property…" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled widely. "Sure thing!"

He turned around for a moment and made a hand sign. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" he shouted.

Naruto then turned around to follow Sasuke once more as hundreds of shadow clones poofed from thin air, forcing the fangirls to stop in their tracks. Sasuke turned around and smirked. "So you've finally mastered the shadow clone."

Naruto blushed angrily. "Shut up, Teme!" he growled.

Sasuke only chuckled as he continued to run back to his house. He stopped at the front door, Naruto close behind him. Sasuke opened the door quickly and pulled Naruto in, slamming the door right after Naruto crossed the threshold.

The lights in the house were dimmed, and soft music was playing in the background. Naruto looked around the house and saw that there were sakura petals on the floor. Sasuke smirked. He spread out his hands to his sides. "So, Naruto, what do you think? Think my special person will like it?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a wide smile. His heart sunk further, but he would never let Sasuke see that. "Sasuke, it's great! I'm sure she'll love it!"

Sasuke's ear twitched at the pronoun and chuckled a bit. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head and waved a hand. "It's nothing, Dobe. Now come along. There's more to the surprise." He said as he walked to the living room.

Naruto looked down at the ground and saw all the petals perfectly placed on the ground. He tensed at the thought of another girl getting this surprise. Tears began to form in his eyes. He stopped in his tracks and hung his head. His shoulders shook slightly as he clenched his fists at his sides. "Oi, Teme. Why the fuck are you showing me all this? Isn't it for your girl that you're going to ask? Why show me all this?" he finally spit out.

Sasuke stopped and turned around. He scowled at the shaking Naruto and sighed. He walked over to Naruto and punched him in the head. Naruto cringed in pain. He held his head and threw it up to look at Sasuke with angry, tear-filled eyes. "The fuck was that for, Teme?!" he shouted.

Sasuke exhaled with exasperation. "Just shut your trap and come into the living room. I'll explain everything there. For now, just suck it up. What's wrong if I want to show my best friend something I'm going to show my special person?" Sasuke asked as he continued to walk.

Naruto began to grumble and hiss curses under his breath, but he also followed Sasuke to the living room. Sasuke stood at the doorway of the living room, and motioned Naruto to go inside. Naruto stepped in, and his eyes widened in shock. Flowers adorned the room. There were more petals all over the floor and on the tables. Flowers of every kind and color hung on the walls and brought the room to life. However, Naruto squinted and look around carefully. There were no red flowers at all. He looked at all the flowers, and he named the colors of them. _Pink, orange, yellow, white, blue, purple, even some green ones…but no red? _He thought to himself. He turned around to Sasuke with wide eyes. "Sasuke, this-"

Naruto stopped short when he saw Sasuke holding out a single rose. His head was turned away, other hand in his pocket, and a raging blush was on his face. "You're going to the festival with me." He said bluntly.

Naruto could only stare at him. "W-W-What are you talking about, S-S-Sasuke? What about y-y-your special p-p-person?" he stuttered quietly in confusion.

Sasuke's face only reddened. "Baka! Read between the lines! You ARE my special person, Dobe!" he muttered.

Naruto's face began to flush a deep pink. "But you just kept on calling me your 'best friend'! How the hell am I supposed to know that I'm the special person you kept on talking about?!" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke grunted in frustration. "My best friend is my special person! And you're not _the_ special person, okay? You're _my_ special person. As in, you belong to me now, understand?"

Naruto clenched his teeth and turned his head to the side, blushing harder than before. Sasuke smirked. He walked over to Naruto and handed him the rose. "I'll be at your house at sunset. Look nice. The date for the guest of honor is expected to be nothing short of perfection." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered at the words and nodded helplessly. He left quickly and rushed back home. Sasuke stood there, ecstatic and red. He turned back to his living room and frowned. _This is going to be a pain to clean up._ He thought to himself. Then he smirked and chuckled. _But it was worth seeing the stupid grin on his face._

As he ran back to his house, Naruto held the rose close to his chest. He felt the thorns piercing his skin, but he didn't care. Tears flew across his face as he ran, blurring his vision. _That teme actually was talking about me the entire fucking time! And this rose was the only red flower…!_ Naruto reached his house and wiped away his tears. He looked at the rose and smiled as he entered his house and closed the door. Sasuke's words rang in his ears. _The date for the guest of honor is expected to be nothing short of perfection._ Naruto blushed hard as he set the rose down on a table and rummaged through his closet, searching for the right kimono to wear.

-poetryninja-

Sasuke once again stood in front of Naruto's door. His face was painted a light pink as he knocked on the door. Naruto opened it and stood there with his head turned to one side, blushing. "H-hey." He stuttered.

Naruto wore a dark kimono and tucked behind his hear was the rose that Sasuke gave him earlier. Sasuke nodded in approval as his face grew pinker. He looked at the flower and smirked. "Nice touch there, Dobe." He said.

Naruto blushed angrily. "I like roses, okay?" he shouted defensively.

Sasuke chuckled. "I know you do. That's why I gave it to you. Now let's go. The guest of honor shouldn't be late to his own welcoming party." He said, winking at Naruto.

Naruto clicked his tongue as he walked with Sasuke to the festival. Along the way, Naruto eyed Sasuke. _He's wearing a kimono too…I've never seen him wear one._ His eyes glazed over a bit as he walked along. _He looks really nice in it…_ he thought. As they walked, people welcomed Sasuke home and congratulated him for returning safely. Fangirls began to creep up behind them, but Sasuke held Naruto's hand to ward them off. Naruto chuckled as he heard soft weeping behind him.

SHIIIIIRRRRRUUU POOONG! Sasuke and Naruto looked to the sky and saw fireworks beginning to appear. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled brightly. "Let's hurry to the festival!" he shouted with excitement.

Sasuke looked back and smirked and followed Naruto to the festival. As they arrived, they were showered with praise and a warm welcoming. The village was booming with noise and laughter, celebrating the return of a rouge ninja. Sasuke basked in the familiar warm feeling of his home. He loved being back in his village and back by Naruto's side.

The fireworks never ceased throughout the festival. They rang throughout the night, and Sasuke and Naruto enjoyed every second of it. About 2 hours into the festival, Sasuke brought Naruto to a quiet place to rest. They could still see the fireworks from there, but it was just quieter.

Sasuke and Naruto sat down and lied down on the ground. Naruto put his arms behind his head and turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke, are you enjoying the fireworks?" he asked.

Sasuke mimicked Naruto's movements and frowned. "Of course I am. They're absolutely beautiful." He said as another firework bursted in the air.

Naruto smiled widely. "I'm glad!" he said.

Sasuke smirked and turned to his side to lean on his propped up hand. With his other hand, he stroked Naruto's cheek. "But you're even more beautiful than those fireworks." He whispered as he smiled gently.

Naruto blushed a deep red. "W-W-W-W-W-What are you saying?!" he sputtered.

Sasuke laughed. "I'm saying I love you, Dobe." He said gently as he stared into Naruto's eyes and brushed stray blonde locks from his face.

Naruto sat up and blushed as he turned his face away from Sasuke. He mumbled something and quickly hid his face. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto's face into view. "What was that , Dobe?" he asked teasingly.

Naruto's face could not get any redder. "Teme, stop playing around! You hear what I said!" he replied.

"I didn't hear a thing." Sasuke answered truthfully.

"I said that I loved you too….." Naruto confessed as his closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Sasuke held Naruto's chin and turned his head back to face him. Naruto opened his eyes and nearly fainted from the closeness. Naruto then smiled warmly as he stared into Sasuke's dark eyes. "Welcome home, Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes again and pressed his lips onto Sasuke's as a rose-shaped firework danced across the night sky.

**Final Thoughts: **So how was it, Reader-san? Did you like the cute fluffyness? Yousuke-chan usually writes lemon when she writes yaoi, so something fluffy like this was quite new to her! But if Reader-san wants to see another couple from Naruto, just ask! She'll whip up something fluffy or lemony here ^_^ There will be at least 2 more stories in here with the same fireworky context…so hooray! Please review! Thanks, Reader-san! JA NE!


End file.
